


An Empty Vessle

by KisaTM



Series: Kisa's Danny Phantom Stories [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU where Dan failed to kill his human himself, Danny kills people, Dealing with reality, Mentions of Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Short, Ultimate Enemy timeline, dark future, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM
Summary: This is what he wanted, right? To be free of the hurt, the memories be numbed and sanctioned? It would have healed him, right? So why was he in more pain than ever before?





	1. Birth

His eyes, burning red with pain and rage. His skin iced over blue. Finally his hair a flame over what once was silk smooth snow. Dan Phantom was a disgrace to the emblem that permanently adored his chest. A forgotten reminder of who he was.

Before him a thin child with pale skin, crystal blue eyes, and midnight black hair, sits frozen. He gazes upon his emotion corrupted soul, with a mixture of awe and disgust. An empty vessel, devoid of any true emotion himself now. Human in form, but void of substance.

This is what he wanted, right? To be free of the hurt, the memories be numbed and sanctioned? It would have healed him, right? So why was he in more pain than ever before?

Vladimir Masters had ripped the soul of Danny Fenton, out of his body. The poor boy no longer wanted the responsibility of dealing with his grief and being a superhero ghost. The plan was to remove Danny Phantom from from his human counterpart, so the superhero could continue his duties of protecting Amity Park from the ghosts that still attacked it. Well, Danny Fenton, grieved the loss of his family and friends on his own time, to not bother his ghost with tival emotions of a depressed human teenager.

But, something went wrong. The ghost held onto all of the intense human emotions ofthe human. The unbridled rage of feeling useless to save those he loved and the sadness that followed, had leeched onto Danny's soul, who internalized it as violence. Now the self proclaimed Dan Phanom had stolen and fused with Vlad's ghostly half, in an attempt to have an tether to earth and not fade back to the Ghost Zone to wallow for eternity in his self hatred of failure.

Vladmir's ghost was not fully his soul, more of a symbiotic agreement. The accident in his college days, had not fused him with ghostly essence like young Danny. Rather an unfortunate resident of the Ghost Zone had been forced to cohabit the human body, the reason why Vlad and his ghost half looked so different. This vampiric ghost had dreams of ruling the world when it was alive, and when Danny's soul fused with it, gave them the power to do it.

Dan Phantom glared with an evil grin at his empty vessel. He raised a clawed hand, ready to take pleasure out of the horrific deed he was about to commit. But, as his claw came down to graze the boy's delicate neck, he was struck by a disheveled Vlad Masters who suddenly woken from his knocked out state.

"Simple yet effective, If he was alive, I'd thank Jack for gifting this to me!" Vlad said holding a Fenton-Creep-Stick.

"Mortal fool!" Dan Phantom growled and hissed, as he floated back up. "You will both die here!"

With that the demonic ghost shot out of the laboratory in a flash of green light. The explosion of power sending Masters flying into the far wall, as the mansion caved in. Darkness enveloped him as the rubble fell from above.


	2. Death

_**Ten years later...** _

Valerie Gray, is the protector of Amity Park for over ten years. Along with her father, she keeps the ghosts that want to kill or enslave humans away from the city. The people were happy to have her as their protector. As the ghosts over the years just became meaner and nastier to deal with.

Speaking of nasty ghosts, reports of him were comming about. His obsession was of course this city, so he couldn't stay away longer than two years it seemed. It was funny how in one night he went from begging her to leave him alone so he could protect Amity Park, to showing his true evil nature. He killed people, he claimed he needed to protect to fulfill his obsession. He scorched the park, he once told her he love to rest in. Finally he tried level the city, he told her he'd give his afterlife for.

Now Valarie was on a new mission, to find him,as she does when his obsessiveness drew him near. After she finds him, try to convince him that there is a better city with more helpless victims out there. Giving Amity Park a little more of the precious time they were rapidly losing. He was too powerful to face and they take that time to increase their defences against him.

"Where are you..." Valerie's ecto-detector showed only the signatures of weak ghosts that found refuge in the quiet allies. He could hide his signature if he didn't want to face her. A game of hide and don't get killed, every time. She readied herself for attack.

Movement caught her eye. Something dark, walking down the evening filled ally. It was tall, like him, but not as wide with the illusion of power he had. The thin creature silently walked without fear towards her, something in it's hand, it looked like a Reaper's Scythe. Probably a weak ghost trying to play a prank. The weaker ghost would always try to spook humans with the thought of death, when he was around.

The figure stopped before her as her board hovered just above the pavement. The black hood and cloak matching it's Grim Reaper cosplay. Her ecto-detector didn't react to it being a ghost or human, either it was as powerful as him or something beyond human or ghost.

"H-Halt." Valerie stammered confused by this thing. It could be a minion of his... Strange thought since he doesn't like company very often or at all. "Who are... What are you?! Are you here to terrorize us like your master?!"

"Master..?" The being hissed the question, it's pale hand raising the scythe to stand up right on the ground. It was polished and sharp as a razor. Bright blue eyes could be barely seen under the hood's shadow as the being looked up at her. "Oh... It's, you..."

"You haven't answered my questions!" Valerie growled powering up her weapon. "Tell me what you are ecto-scum!"

"As trigger happy as ever, I see." The figure's free hand raised to its hood and pulled it back. It wasn't much of an improvement, since it had a mess of raven black hair that fell slightly over it's pale face. It had a bored, uninterested expression, as it looked up at her with the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen. "You haven't changed, Valarie."

"F-Fenton!" Valarie was startled. The boy, the ghost... The murderer. Why was he appearing to her in this form? She brace herself for the strike that never came.

"I guess you have changed a bit." The vile creature put the scythe back to his side and looked up at the orange pink sky. "He's done a lot of damage, it's hard to believe after ten years he is still in this much pain."

"What are you talking about?" Valerie kept her gun aimed at his head. "Pain? He? You're a monster Dan! Has your insanity finally broke you?"

"Danny, Valerie." The beast looked a her with the same monotone. This was strange, he showed little to no emotion since they met. Normally he was spewing insults and looking for things to crush her with. But this time, he was calmly standing before her, completely without any kind of strong emotion ghost had. "You know I prefer to be called Danny... But, I guess with him throwing his temper tantrums everywhere, that name has lost meaning to you."

"If you're not Phantom..." Valerie's eyes widened under her goggles as she realized who she might be talking to. "You are really Fenton? B-But the diaries, t-the records, no, Danny Fenton died thirteen years ago!"

"If I could resent that statement I would." Danny said in his monotone voice. "The journals I wrote about my biology as a child, was to help understand myself true. But, they also told me so much more about the nature of humans and the nature of the afterlife. Why some go to the Ghost Zone and others fade into the ether. Now it seems the fear of ether has pinned my other half to this world, yet he will never see he's bringing the end he's running from to the lives he's taking. In other words he is, what he fears most."

"Then why are you here?" Valerie narrowed her eyes. "Shouldn't you have... Faded? As you said."

"Ah, the body has it limits." Danny smiled, yet it still had no emotion. "I can only tread upon the fields of wheat, not soar above them as my counter can. To them I am no more like their neighbor, or the rock they pushed aside to grow. I only have my sythe to cull them, yet I will wither with the flowers I leave untouched. I am, yet I am not. My counter is not, and is. A husk without a shadow and a shadow without a husk."

"You've lost me." Valerie was confused by the man's vagueness.

"I am the body of Daniel Fenton." Danny finally said. "As Dan Phantom, is Daniel's soul. Together we are human, together we are ghost as you know them from the Ghost Zone. Separate, we are nothing but a mistake created from the poor judgement of a power hungry man and a depressed child."

"So you're looking for Dan to refuse?" Valerie readied herself again. "To become Daniel Fenton again?"

"No, human, I'm here to kill him." Danny stated. "Daniel Fenton is long dead, and if we did become one again, we couldn't handle the guilt of the wrongs we have done. The same scenario would just rear it's ugly head again. I can live in this wasteland, but Dan's rampage will never end. He uses his immortal status to avoid his own pain and he uses his emotions to keep him attached to his world. I will end this cycle of suffering and Daniel Fenton will finally be able to rest."

 

* * *

 

  
Valerie led the strange version of her arch enemy deeper into Amity Park, unsure what to do with him. She hoped to convince him to follow her to the old Fenton Works, so her father can decide if they should contain him or not. She didn't know if her judgement would be justified, her father already lost an arm to Dan, and this one didn't look any friendlier.

"Stop right there!" A yell came out and a small group of people in brown robes followed.

"Miss Gray, as you know Lord Phantom is returning soon, and this time you will not interfere!"

"Great you losers." Valerie rolled her eyes. When Dan, was Danny Phantom, he gained some hardcore fans. When he started attacking the city, some of these fans became cultists. The rest just believed Phantom would spare them if they swore loyalty, which of course he doesn't care for anymore. Now the cult runs around trying to spread their doomsday message to anyone that will listen. "What do you want?"

"Your head on a pike!" One snarled. "Lord Phantom will graciously accept the- Gaaah!"

"The fuck?" Another shouted out as the one that was threatening her was sliced in two.

"Oh, look..." Danny said in his usual monotone creepiness. "He died."

"Y-you killed... You killed him!" One of the cultists started to freak out. "You KILLED HIM!"

"I suppose I did." Danny looked dully over the shoulder at the charging cultist and step aside to avoid the tackle. It was if he's done this thousands of times before. He raked out his scythe and sliced the attacker also in two through the gut this time. "And you need to control your temper. It's not healthy."

"You b-bastard!" The remaining figures backed away in fear. "This isn't over Gray!"

The group dispersed into the darkness to get away from the scythe wielding psychopath.

"You killed... You killed two people..." Valerie gaped over the scene. Two dead bodies, blood thick enough to make a sizable puddle in the small dip of the pavement. The entrails of one spilling into the dirty street. She aimed her weapon back at his head. His gaze not having any reaction. "You killed two humans right in front of me! You're just like him! A cold blooded monster!"

"Valarie, I told you what I am." Danny sighed, blood still dripping off his scythe. "Daniel Fenton is dead. I will not allow anyone to stop me from laying him to rest. If that makes me a monster, so be it. I have no time to waste on simple moral politics."

"So you're just going to kill everyone that stands in your way?" Valerie all but screamed. "My job is to protect Amity Park from monsters like you!"

"I do what I must." Danny turned away from her to continue walking. "Nothing more and nothing less. It is not up to discussion on the means I complete this."

"Then... Then, you will die." Valerie growled. "I will not have my citizens har-"

"Miss Valerie Gray, I would prefer that you keep your disregard for your own life to yourself." Danny had somehow appeared behind her and had his bloody scythe's blade uncomfortably pressed against her throat. It already had cut into he jumpsuit and was drawing her own blood. A swallow was all that was needed to open the wound further. "You'll live longer that way."

Danny released her and she held her scratched neck. The sting of the blade reminding her of what she is dealing with.

"T-there must be another way..." She tried to search his face of regret to find nothing, but dullness. "There are people here... Danny, you know Amity Park, it's your home! The people here are not very reasonable. There must be some way you can do this without killing everyone in town."

"Bribery through emotional response, will not help your case here Valarie." Danny said in monotone. "I want, no need to put an end to this. A couple of innocents for the salvation of thousands, is a small price. It is only the promise I made to myself as Daniel Fenton, that I have allowed you to stall me thus far in my journey. But, my patience is running thin, with your need to banter with me."

"... You used to do the banter..." Valerie mumbled. "There must be something I can do to change your mind on how to deal with this. Something that doesn't involve more blood shed."

"Valerie." Danny pulled up his hood as it started to rain. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he stared down the alley. "You've done what you can and I thank you. But, there is somethings that you cannot control. Goodbye Miss Gray, and my your afterlife no be tormented like mine..."

With his final words, Danny continued his path down the alley. Valerie left standing alone. The cooling air changing the rain to snow.


End file.
